Two Heroes
by Mlle Lambert
Summary: Two people on the brink of death. Which one will live and which life will be forfeit? Possible SJ and DanJan in the future.
1. Sam's Loss

Two Heroes  
By Mlle Lambert  
  
Spoilers: Major ones for "Heroes." "Grace," "Divide and Conquer," "Solitudes," and "Right of Passage."  
  
Season/Sequel: Season 7  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Content Warnings: Character death  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet  
  
Summary: Two people on the brink of death. Which one will live and which life will be forfeit?  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Disclaimer: Whoever owns them owns them! If I did, I'd be writing the scripts, not the fanfic!  
  
Author's Notes: Another one of those stories that just came to me out of nowhere.  
  
Written: December 18, 2003  
  
Archive: Ask me first  
  
~*~  
  
Part 1  
  
A part of me dies as I see you fall on the battlefield. Regret drowns me in its awful cold. I want to hit my knees and cry out in despair.  
  
What if the circumstances had been different? What would have happened if the regulations didn't forbid us to be together? How about if it had been like in other realities? Then we could have had a relationship, and maybe even a marriage.  
  
Now that can never happen. Even as I rush to your side, a sinking feeling tells me that it's too late to do anything. I beg you to hang in there as I find a faint pulse. "Please, Jack. I know you have the will. Just stay with me."  
  
I cry over your prone body even though I don't want to. I pull you to safety all the while pleading for you to hold on just a little bit longer. Thoughts of dreams I've had of you and me and what we've done in the past seven years rush through my head. There are so many moments we've ad. There's been a touch now and then, a look here and there, and the promise of tomorrow.  
  
I can see an image I've seen many times. It's the one of our first real kiss-the way I would want it to be. It was the one I had while I was trapped on the Prometheus, and the one I wanted us to share. There's a memory from the zatarc incident. I even see on from the time we ended up in Antarctica.  
  
Watching these replay in my head bring more tears to my eyes. Everything we've done.everything we could have done.meaningless. No one but a precious few will really know why you died. I wipe my eyes as someone approaches not wanting to let them see weakness.  
  
It's a medical team. They're here for you. I hold you hand as you're lifted onto the stretcher, and I swear I can feel a light squeeze before I have to let go. I follow the team though the Stargate, not registering whether or not the fight is still being waged. All I can think about is why things had to be so complicated.  
  
~*~ So what did you think? Please review, then read Part Two. :-) 


	2. Daniel's Loss

Two Heroes  
Part 2  
  
I drop the video camera as I see the staff blast knock you to the ground. A part of me bleeds for you, but I know I've got to stay strong. I forget all about the airman that you were tending to and the camera still recording the sounds of the blood fest. I urge you to stay alive. I don't want to lose you.  
  
Sam comes over the radio saying that Jack is down, but I don't hear her. Images of the life we've had and the life we could have spent together fly across my mind. They spur me to get you to open your eyes one last time so I can tell you what I've wanted to say. You're the love I've waited for for so long, and I don't want another person close to me to be lost to the Goa'uld.  
  
"Please, Janet," I beg. Tears blur my vision as I try to revive you.  
  
I wonder what might have happened in the future for us. Would we have been together? Was it meant to be? I guess now I'll never know.  
  
The worst part of it all is that no one but the people at the SGC and Cassie will know how much of a hero you truly were. They won't know you were a casualty in a war slowly being lost. To them, you'll just be another body in a grave. It won't matter that you died helping a fallen soldier, even well after we're in the history books. But you have my promise that that's what I'll always remember you for.  
  
I choke back more tears as I see scenes from when Cassie was sick. Dreams I've had of us rejoicing at the birth of our first child haunt me. I imagine us gathering the family for a photo, Christmas time, our little one's first day of school, and her wedding. I'd always wanted children, and I thought maybe, after all of the heartache, you were my chance at that. Either I was wrong or I waited too long.  
  
A med. team comes for you and I have to let go of your hand, which I didn't realized was intertwined with my own. Just before I do, your grip seems to tighten slightly as if telling me to stay with you. I walk beside you hoping you'll make it so I can tell you I love you.  
  
~*~  
  
Who lives and who dies? Only time will tell.  
  
Do you think I should go on? If so, do you want some alternate endings or just one? If it's one, I may or may not let it follow the spoilers for the series. ;-) Please feel free to give me your opinion! 


End file.
